Takuya to Flamon
by WulfMizer
Summary: AU. What if Takuya gave up on ever returning to his normal life as a human ? What if he lived his life as a digimon, revoking the name Takuya all together? rated T just incase.


The train station's basement was cold, dark and empty. The little human-child sized creature looked around, trying to familiarize himself with everything. He turned his head slowly from left to right, looking around at everything. The dark Trailmon suddenly hissed loudly and smoke billowed out from it, causing the alert creature to jump and twist around.

Takuya backed away from the Trailmon as it began heading back towards the Digital World. He gulped as he saw a familiar and frightening figure emerge from the smoke, tall, covered in dark armor and eyeballs. His chest tightened and fear bubbled up from his stomach, traveling up his throat, giving him the feeling of being sick. Takuya backed away before turning and running away from him, he banged on the elevator, which would take him back up and away from Duskmon. The elevator opened up at the last second, Takuya used this to roll inside…

(0101010)

Flamon woke up with a start, a raindrop splashing against the little digimon's nose. He wiggled it as more rain began to drip down. He groaned from his position in a tree, which he had taken to use for a shelter. It was his preferred sleeping area, as it was high from the ground, which made him feel safe.

He sighed as he jumped from the tree he was currently in towards another tree, his preferred form of travel. The digimon was beginning to get into the daily routine that is looking for food, shelter and maybe the way to what he once was. But that last one was more of a hope than anything else. He dropped down from the tree and into an alley behind a restaurant; his flame colored tail flicked as they haven't came to pick up the garbage yet. Flamon never thought that he'd revel in the fact that he could scavenge on other's garbage, but it was either this, hunt some poor unfortunate animal or starve. It wasn't like he could walk inside the restaurant, or be seen by any humans.. he couldn't risk it.

He used his keen nose to rummage around in the garbage, ripping open the bags without care; he hopped onto the rim of the trash bin, bending down to inspect the leftovers closely. He occasionally popped his head out of the trash, looking around for anyone… anything trying to harm him or take the little scraps he did find. He grunted as he went back to look for more food, gasping slightly at the unfinished burgers that he found, he grabbed them in his hands, treasuring the rare find.

He hopped away to partake in his meal, before a growl interrupted him. He jumped and twisted at a large stray dog, barreling towards him, most likely looking to boot him from the alley and steal his meal. Flamon lowered himself on all fours and opened his mouth, sending hot flames at the canine. The large dog yipped in fear and surprise, stopping and turning to run away with his tail between his legs. The dog knowing that was no ordinary animal.

Flamon panted and went to scarf down his food quickly, afraid of anything else trying to take what was his. He shook himself off even though it didn't do much good. The rain still came down.

(101001)

Takuya didn't know when he started to recognize himself as Flamon, or even call himself Flamon. Maybe it was the lack of human contact; he couldn't go back to his old life, Takuya was no longer there as Takuya had friends, family and could play soccer with those friends and family. The creature groaned as he adjusted his position on the tree branch. He stood up on all fours and leaned down, looking at all of the humans down below. They were enjoying themselves, it had stopped raining and everyone took that opportunity to rush outside. Children were splashing in the puddles; they would take the scolding from their mothers later about ruining their clothing, if only to splash in the puddles now. Flamon made sure he wasn't noticed as he watched the people, which was all that he could do now. He craved social interaction, but could never receive it. Humans were scared of him, and animals didn't know what to make of him. He sunk into the branches and leaves, feeling alone.

He curled up into the tightest ball that he could, the tip of his tail brushing against his nose. He tried to sleep for a little while, or at least nap, the sun was setting and as it set the creature of fire felt as if he was being drained. He yawned and drifted off, going in a light sleep. Most of his dreams were nightmares which caused him to be interrupted sleep wise.

(101010)

Flamon's tongue curled slightly as he woke up with the sun's rise, he woke up from a relatively peaceful slumber, which surprised him somewhat.. He cracked open his eyes and shook himself out. His nose wiggled as he scented the air, murmuring some at the monotony. He sat on his haunches, launching himself from the tree and onto a rooftop. Making sure to be quick, less someone see him.

Mi-chan walked with her mother, her hand tightly clasped around hers. Ever since they saw that creature a few days ago, her mother made sure to walk with her. The little girl didn't mind, being slightly afraid of the creature herself. But she couldn't help but be a little curious. The child's ponytail swayed back and forth as her mother led her briskly to their bright yellow vehicle. Mi-chan was quickly placed in the passenger seat, her mother racing over to the driver's side and hopping in, closing and locking the door. It was a pretty funny sight, a laugh threatening to bubble up from the little girl's mouth. She knew her mother wouldn't take to kindly to such a thing though, so she held it in. Mi-chan played with her seat belt as her mother backed out of their driveway, glancing up as a shadow whizzed over them. Her mother didn't catch it, but she was sure that she saw that red creature from a few days ago. As her mother began their commute, she twisted in her seat, trying to see which direction the creature was headed. Mi-chan twisted back around with a sigh, lightly kicking her feet back and forth. Maybe when she got home from school she'd look for the creature, if only to make sure he was alright, afterall her mother did hit him with her car.

* * *

A.N: and that's the end. I am not sure if I want to continue this or not. I seem to suck at writing multichapter fics. For now this was stuck in my head and I had to get it out after watching Episode 22 of Frontier.


End file.
